Captain Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave
Captain Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave is Captain Hook's not-so-secret hidden treasure cave on Never Land. It is easily found due to the fact that Hook placed a large number of signs pointing to the entrance to his cave. Hook's Treasure Cave is the only place in Never Land that can be considered "Hook's territory" (other than the Jolly Roger and occasionally Skull Rock). Description Sometime before the course of the series Captain Hook decide it would be safer to keep his treasures hidden in an uncharted section of Never Land rather than his ship the Jolly Roger. The exact location of Hook's Treasure Cave is the carefully-kept secret and even Cubby's map couldn't determine the location of the cave on Never Land originally. Tricks, traps, and alarms Unwary trespassers will stumble across dozens of unpleasant surprises in the Hook's treasure cave — collapsing floors, large boulders set off by floor triggers. These fiendishly clever, exceptionally dangerous snares are concentrated along the paths leading to Hook's Treasure room. While most of the traps are set off by floor triggers (easy enough to circumvent, if you're not in any particular hurry). Treasure room The heart of Hook's treasure cave is the treasure room, a vast chamber of interconnected caves holding the Hook's plunder.like all good pirate treasure troves, trunks of jewels, piles of priceless trinkets, and bags of gold dust. Antiques, souvenirs from notable captures, and a rare prize or two round out the inventory nicely. Captain Hook spends many hours in the treasure room, admiring his own reflection in the shiny collection of stolen gold and silver valuables. Role in the series Hook's Treasure Cave first appeared in the episode "Izzy's Pirate Puzzle" after swiping Izzy's puzzle box and flee to Never Land It is easily found by Jake and his crew due to the fact that Hook placed a number of bright, flashing lights, obvious signs and large arrows marking the entrance to his "hidden" treasure room. Jake and his crew venture through the cave by passing various tricks and traps until they reached Hook's treasure room. Fed up due to his failed attempts to open the puzzle box Hook decides to smash it with a large rock. Izzy quickly went into action pouring Pixie Dust on herself so she flies and swooped in, retrieving the box before Hook could smash it open. With the puzzle box at hand the young pirates decide to return to Pirate Island but before they set off Captain Hook demands to see the treasure within the puzzle box Izzy revealed the empty box to Hook who couldn't believe it was empty and clamming it to be some sort of a pirate trick as Hook tried to get a closer look at the puzzle box he accidentally set off one of his own traps unleashing one of the boulders on himself and Mr. Smee causing the duo to flee upon the trap floor sending them falling into the cavern. Jake and his crew offered to help Hook and Smee out, but Hook refused to the puny pirates help but he soon wishes he had since the cavern surrounded by water, Tick-Tock the Crocodile was able to creep into the cavern and attempt to devour Hook. Hook's Treasure Cave reappears briefly in the episode "Jake's Starfish Search" Marina asks Jake, Izzy and Cubby to watch her pet starfish Sandy while she goes to her undersea ballet class. No sooner then Marina departure to her class Captain Hook and Mr. Smee swipe Sandy away from the sea pups claiming the starfish song could heal his injuries and head to Hook's Treasure Cave with Jake and his crew in pursuit.When Jake and his crew reached Hook's Treasure Cave, Hook had left a sticky goo like spider web trap to block the entrance but he didn't count on the sea pups slipping through a small patch in the web allowing them into the cave forcing Hook and Smee to abandon the cave with Sandy. Hook's Treasure Cave makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Rock the Croc!"Jake and his crew receive a map and message in a bottle from Peter Pan showing them the way to Pirate's Plunge where they can cool off. Hook's Treasure Cave can be seen on the map. Hook's Treasure Cave entrance makes a brief cameo in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" Hook and his crew swipe Jake and his crew Team Treasure Chest and flee to Never Land with Jake and his crew in pursuit before Hook and his crew could enter the cave. Hook's Treasure Cave is briefly mentioned at the end of the episode "Treasurefalls!".Captain Hook is sulking do to losing his chance to gain the riches of Treasurefalls for himself. Smee, Sharky, and Bones attempt to cheer Hook up by intimating the falls by tossing some of Hook's treasure overboard in a similar fashion much to the captain's dismay. Hook's Treasure Cave makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Captain Who?", When Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers he forgets he is the captain of his crew, so Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory. Jake take Hook to his treasure cave in hopes of using the treasure to restore the captain to his former self. But Hook merely places the large diamonds on his eyes. Hook's Treasure Cave returns in the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" While on Never Land, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package to its rightful owner that washed from the Never Sea before Captain Hook steals it. But once the young pirates realize Hook's Treasure Cave was the destination they knew the package was for Captain Hook. Hook's Treasure Cave is last seen at the end of the episode when Captain Hook hears the doorbell ring, he rushes to open it believing it was another package of biscuits from his mother only to be stricken by fear as it was Tick-Tock Croc, causing the captain to flee through the Treasure Cave with the crocodile in pursuit, setting off the trick floor as they race across the cave to the exit. Printed material Captain Hook's Treasure Cave is featured in the book, "My First Look Find Jake and the Never Land Pirates." Video games In the Disney Junior online game "Plundering Pup" Jake and his crew have to catch Patch the Pirate Pup and retrieve Captain Hook's boots and hooks that are scattered all across Never Land. After reclaiming Hook's belongings Jake and his crew head to Hook's Treasure Cave. But Hook seems to lock himself within in his cave. The last quest is to solve a puzzle to unlock Hook's Treasure Cave. Gallery 9b2d248e0a.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle12.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle11.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle10.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle09.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle08.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle07.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle06.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle05.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle04.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle03.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Captain Who01.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Jake's Starfish Search.png Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave02.jpg Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave01.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave-Plundering Pup01.jpg Hook-Plundering Pup03.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Map-Plundering Pup.jpg Groupshot- Jake's Special Delivery03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery27.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery26.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery25.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery24.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery23.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery22.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery21.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery20.jpg Hook-Jake's Special Delivery05.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Special Delivery06.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Special Delivery05.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery29.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery17.jpg HookSmee&Croc-izzys-pirate-puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle19.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle15.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle13.jpg HookSmee&Croc-izzys-pirate-puzzle03.jpg HookSmee&Croc-izzys-pirate-puzzle02.jpg HookSmee&Croc-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg Hook-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle04.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle12.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle10.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land